


Lowered Inhibitions

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Off-World, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam are stuck overnight in a cave offworld. A bored and wounded Jack opts for a little 'personal time' while he thinks Sam is sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowered Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, Prompts: cave, distraction, offworld, wounded, pollen

Jack started to consciousness and then groaned at the burning pain in his thigh. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see the rocky outline of a cave ceiling above him. Fragmented memories returned as he shifted on the emergency blanket underneath him: the attack, the goddamn arrow lodging in his thigh, and Carter... Damn, she’d been fantastic. She’d come back when he fell, pulled him up and supported his weight, urging him on. Once they’d cleared the natives’ territory, the pursuit had stopped, but they couldn’t make the stargate without rest. So she had found some fairly dry cave and set up camp for the night.

A couple of chemical lightsticks lay nearby casting faint illumination. He could see Carter a few feet away from him on a similar blanket, curled on her side, asleep. The last thing he remembered was laying right here watching her sort through their medical supplies. He must have passed out. Looking down his body, he noticed with interest that he was no longer wearing pants and his wound was dressed. He thought about Carter removing his pants and was a little disappointed to have missed that experience. Getting stuck with the very attractive blonde captain was starting to become a habit; one that he really needed to avoid for purposes of not overloading his libido.

He shifted and another stab of pain flared up his leg, letting him know that he wasn’t going to be returning to sleep anytime soon. He stared at the damp ceiling and tapped his fingers against the surrounding rocks. He was bored. And in pain. He knew a surefire way to distract himself from both, but he usually preferred a little more privacy than he currently had. He glanced at Carter’s still form and listened to her even breaths and mentally shrugged. He’d done this for years in the field. He could be quiet.

Moving slowly to avoid making too much noise on the crackly sheet under him, he slowly pushed his boxers down his legs. Apparently, having Carter not ten feet away was not going to be a problem as he felt his cock hardening before he even touched it. He wondered briefly if he should feel guilty that thinking of Carter and self-stimulation that close together elicited that response. Then he wrapped his hand around himself and found something else to think about.

Sam opened her eyes, staying still but suddenly alert, trying to identify what had roused her. There had been a noise, but she wasn’t sure what the source was. She could dimly see the outline of the cave mouth; nothing was visible between here and there. It was coming from behind her, a soft sound of flesh moving over flesh. She started to turn, intending to check on the colonel’s condition, but froze as he came into view. Her heart was hammering against her ribs as she slowly turned her back to him again, the image burned into her mind.

He had been laying on his back, his injured leg cautiously bent at the knee, his other leg fallen open toward her, as he slowly moved his hand up and down his rigid cock. She couldn’t be sure in the dim lighting, but she thought, she hoped, that his eyes were closed.

He was good, she had to give him that. His breathing was fairly even and he made almost no sound. However, there was no ambient noise to mask his actions. Her nipples hardened, tingling, as she heard the rhythm of his stroke change. He uttered a low groan that seemed to flow straight through her, causing her belly to contract and a wave of heat to rush between her legs. Her own involuntary groan escaped her as she squeezed her thighs tightly and then everything was quiet. Her eyes widened as she realized he had heard her hearing him. She held her breath.

After about ten seconds of silence, she heard him resume, his breathing no longer as restrained, soft vocalizations punctuating every few strokes. She rubbed her legs together as the throbbing in her pussy increased. He knew she was awake and he was still... Oh god, he wanted her to hear him. She let out a shuddering breath as she slowly moved one hand to her breast, while the fingertips of her other brushed an electric trail down her abdomen to quickly unfasten her pants.

Some part of her brain tried to tell her that this was crazy, but the first touch of her fingers pressing against her already hot pussy drove caution out of her mind. She gently slid one finger between her swollen lips, her hips jerking as she lightly tapped her clit. It seemed impossible that she could be this turned on already. Her breathing roughened as she continued to play with her nipples, pulling and rolling first one then the other tight bud, sending jets of pleasure/pain down her core. Between her legs, she was stroking in long, measured movements, unconsciously keeping time with the colonel’s breathing, as she spread the burgeoning moisture over her fingers and up to her clit. She allowed her fingers to play aimlessly, just revelling in the feelings.

Her position on her side was restricting her movement, but the idea of rolling onto her back and letting him see her was terrifying. It seemed only fair though; she already knew what he was doing, complete with visuals that she was sure would carry through many nights in the future.

Jack watched as Sam finally, slowly maneuvered herself to lay flat on her back, pulling her legs up but spread flat nearly indian-style, leaving her hand plenty of room to maneuver. She still had her clothes on, but he could see one hand moving across her breasts, hear rasp of her uneven breaths, and could just imagine what those nimble fingers of hers were doing underneath her trousers. Thoughts of those same fingers replacing his against the heated flesh of his penis nearly sent him over right then, but he eased off a bit, unwilling to get too far ahead of her.

She wouldn’t look at him but somehow the knowledge that he was watching her as she slowly pressed her fingers inside herself, observing as she adjusted her hips to find the best angle, made her excitement spiral into a place she’d never been. Her self-consciousness was lost in her rising excitement and she rocked herself into her hand, her fingers slowly stroking that spot inside while the heel of her hand provided just the right pressure to her clit.

Jack thought that watching her silhouetted against the gray outdoor light was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Then she gently arched, her mouth opening on a gas and images of those lips closing over his cock flooded him. "Sam," he groaned, feeling slick drops of precome as he ran his thumb over the head of his penis.

She turned to look at him then, breaking the invisible wall between them, unable to resist the desire in his voice. Their eyes met through the dim light and held as they panted and moaned their rising arousal to each other. Sam dragged her gaze away from those intense brown eyes and slowly down his body, his t-shirt rucked up exposing a taut abdomen. She continued downward to where he was thrusting up into his own hand, his movements no longer easy, but strong and focused, his hand alternately tightening and relaxing. She imagined settling herself on top of him, lowering slowly as she took him inside of her, her own slick walls taking the place of his hand as he shuddered and pumped, meeting her thrust for thrust.

With that she came, hard; she arched up till nearly her entire back was off the floor, one hand flung out toward Jack, steadying herself on the floor, the other pressed tightly against her contracting muscles as her keening groan filled the cavern. Jack kept his eyes on her as long as he could before the erotic and forbidden image sent him over the edge as well, jets of come splashing onto his shirt, settling into hot pools on his belly. He lay there, overpowered by the intensity of his orgasm, barely able to open his eyes to look over at Sam.

Sam was gasping for air, shaking with the force of her climax. She had rarely had an orgasm as powerful as that, and certainly never one that was self-induced. Slowly regaining muscle control, she carefully refastened her pants and sat up. She could see the colonel wincing as he tried to sit up and remove his shirt. She crawled over to crouch next to him.

“Let me help you,” she said softly, reaching out to pull the damp shirt over his head. As she did, he barely suppressed a groan as he caught the scent of her sex on her fingers. Now he had sight, sound, _and_ smell. He gritted his teeth with the effort of not pinning her down and adding touch and taste to his mental menu of masturbatory aids, as he coaxed yet another earth-shattering orgasm from her with his tongue.

“I’ve got it, Carter,” he forced out, feeling just a bit guilty at the uncertain look on her face. He just needed her to give him some space before he did something else they would both regret. She silently packed away the soiled shirt and handed him a fresh one from his pack, along with some pain pills.

“Good night, Sir.”

~SJSJSJSJS~

In the morning he woke to find her standing near the cave mouth, studying the wall. Testing his leg, he found that the sleep and pain meds had helped significantly and limped over to see what had caught her attention. His eyebrows raised as he took in the array of erotic wall paintings. 

“Huh, looks like you found the orgy cave, Carter!” he joked.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I had no idea.” She sounded apprehensive as she looked between the wall and the floor.

“Sorry about what?”

She indicated the cave floor. “Well, this... moss that’s all over the floor.  It features prominently in all of these drawings.”

“So, it’s soft and pretty.  Daniel probably has a whole lecture on the importance of local flora in mating rituals.”

She kept staring at the walls as she spoke, but he still noticed the flush across her cheeks.

“As I was leaving the cave this morning, I noticed that the moss seemed to give off something when it was agitated, like spores or maybe pollen. I didn’t see it in the dark last night, but I think maybe there’s some component in it that lowers inhibitions...” she trailed off.

“Ahhh.” He raised his eyebrows and nodded. So that’s what they were going with.  “Lowered inhibitions, huh?”

She bit her lip. “Yes, Sir,” she replied in a hopeful, if slightly unconvincing, voice. She still wouldn’t meet his eyes and he wondered if she felt as skeptical of this theory as he did. As usual when she was unnerved, she retreated into science.

“So I was thinking maybe we should take a sample back to the SGC.” She stopped speaking when she caught his incredulous expression from the corner of her eye and turned to look at him.

“And just what would we tell them about why we think it has these properties?”

Memories from the night before flashed before her eyes. “Oh. Maybe you’re right.”

“Yeah. I think we just leave the moss right where it is, Captain. OK?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good then. Let’s head home.”


End file.
